destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Ignatius
Ignatius is a powerful demon and enemy of the Destined Ones, that made his debut in Season 3 of Destined. His intentions were originally unknown, but it was presumed he wanted to harm and/or corrupt the Destined Ones. It was later shown that he is looking for a dark book of some kind, a Grimoire, as there is a powerful spell in it that will help him fulfill his plan. He also covetted a medallion that will either help him with the spell or is an ingredient for the spell. His plan was to release an ancient being known as Gadreel from his prison, and at the same time release the essence infected Gadreel known as Darkness. He killed Sebastian Whitmore in an attempt to fulfill this plan, and was hunted by Sebastian's girlfriend and Destined One, Tamora Mitchell. He was ultimately vanquished by Tamora. History Ancient Wizard/Discovering Darkness Sometime during his life, Ignatius met a Wizard who became his mentor. The Ancient Wizard taught Ignatius everything that he knew. The Wizard also told him an ancient story about the Darkness. Intrigued, Ignatius researched more and has dedicated the last few centuries of his life to hunting down the objects needed to free his "master". Refusing the Source During the time of The Source, Ignatius refused to join him and even had to escape into secret. The source searched everywhere for him but failed to find him. Throughout Destined In ''Like a Phoenix, I Rise'', ''he is seen for the first time casting an unknown spell in another language. Tyree, one of his new minions Shimmers in and they banter for a bit. Ignatius then reveals that he wants Tyree to scavenge the libraries for the book he needs in order to complete his plan. Tyree is flustered by this, but Ignatius insists and Tyree obeys. It is also revealed that Corbin was his former minion. In ''Evil Becomes Her, Tyree brings Ignatius a box and states that his displeasure with having to stop looking for an important book and look for a box instead. Ignatius puts him back in his place, and then tells his minion that he does not like to be called "boss". When Tyree asks if Ig wants to be the next source, he tells him that he never said that. He then instructs Tyree to spy on the Halliwells and gain information on them that he could potentially use against them. He is then seen staring at the box and talking about releasing a man from a magical prison. Later on in the episode, Tyree delivers his knowledge about the Prue/Charlotte/Eric "love triangle" and the fact that he thinks that Prue and Eric are having an affair. Ignatius quickly puts him back in his place, stating that Prue and Wyatt are "Destined to be together". He then opens the box that Tyree delivered earlier, and removes a small red gem from it - it is the rage gem. He instructs Tyree to infect Charlotte with it, and Tyree successfully does so. Ignatius was seen again after Charlotte's brawl with her sisters, and he is very pleased with both the scenario and his new minion. The two demons discuss where the book he is looking for might be, and he reveals that there is a man that can help them find the person who has the book. In As Dark as Jarves, ''Ignatius is seen once in the Underworld discussing an oracle with Tyree. They are then spotted by Junior and Damon during their search for Pure. This is the first time that Ignatius is seen at all by the Destined Ones and company. In [[Legacy of the Father|''Legacy of the Father]], He breaks into Melissa's apartment in search of an Ancient Medallion that he believes Melissa has. Later on, Prue has a premonition when she touches Melissa's arm. She has a flash to the past and learns that Ignatius is the one who killed Melissa's father. Personality Ignatius is vindictive, sarcastic, impatient, and very driven. He is willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill his plan and release "him" from a magical prison. He tends to have a short temper and be extremely impatient when it comes to Tyree and his other minions but has shown patience is waiting to free "him" from his prison. He is also known to have sarcastic and witty comebacks, and is also extremely intelligent especially in planning attacks, for he thinks of every angle before proceeding. But when things don't go his way, he can turn very violent and ruthless. Notes and Trivia * He is an upper-level demon; all of his powers are unknown. * His overall plan is not to kill the Destined Ones, but presumably to use them to cast a ritual for him. * Ignatius is searching for a book/grimoire with a specific spell in it. * He has shown no public interest in being the Source and instead wants to free a man from his magical prison that he has been trapped in for many years. * He doesn't like to be called "boss". * He prefers Corbin over Tyree and thinks that good minions are hard to come by. * Charlotte turning Evil was partially his responsibility, as he is the one that gave the order to Tyree to attack Charlotte with the Ball of Rage. * As of Evil Becomes Her, he is close to finishing out his plan. * The collection of books Ignatius is looking for is known as The Book of The Angels, but the specific one in the collection is called The Spells of the Angels. ** He is not "messing with Angels", but instead wants to release something or someone that only a spell from an Angelic book can release. * He is the demon that murdered Elliot Cooper and later Sebastian Whitmore. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Category:Magical Beings